ClayFighter X Steven Universe
ClayFighter X Steven Universe is a fanonical crossover fighting game developed in collaboration by Interplay and Team 50cc and is published by Cartoon Network. Storyline Dr. Kiln has returned to wreak havoc once more, this time setting up shop in Beach City. He intends to turn everyone there into hideous clay mutants using his sinister "Clayotic Claymorphosis" mutagen for his evil plans of world domination. Bad Mr. Frosty and his crazy ClayFighter friends learn of this and head to Beach City to stop him. Of course, they end up meeting Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems, who also intend to stop Dr. Kiln. However, the evil genius has set up a fighting tournament to see who gets an audience with him! Who will be the one to face Dr. Kiln? Will be it the ClayFighters or the Crystal Gems?! However, they're not the only ones fighting in Dr. Kiln's twisted tournament, though... Gameplay ClayFighter X Steven Universe uses a modified version of the gameplay engine from the older N64 games, polished for modern standards. Section not complete Characters See List of ClayFighter X Steven Universe characters for details Stages Available at the Start *'Lighthouse': The Beach City lighthouse commonly frequented by local conspiracy theorist Ronaldo Fryman, now a battleground for some crazy ClayFighting action! *'Mask Island': No information yet *'Beach City Shoreline': No information yet *'Crystal Gems' Temple: Burning Room': Under normal circumstances, only Garnet has access to this room. It's pretty hot in there, and you do NOT want to accidentally free a corrupted gem monster's gemstone while battling! *'Main St. Beach City': People watch on as the ClayFighters duke it out in the downtown area of Beach City, and things are going to heat up fast there! *'Beach City Funland': The local amusement park located on Bay St. run by Mr. Smiley, who is not going to be happy about the ClayFighters mixing it up there. On the other hand, it is going to bring back memories of when they were fighting to become the King of the Circus. *'Crystal Gems' Temple: Pearl's Room': Amidst the high waterfalls and fountains of Pearl's room in the Crystal Gems' temple, the combatants' fighting would disturb the peace, driving her up the walls! The central waterfall leads to Amethyst's messy room. *'Crystal Gems' Temple: Amethyst's Room': Being a pack-rat, Amethyst keeps a lot of junk in her personal area of the temple. Sometimes, swords from Pearl's collection would fall into this area from the central waterfall of her room. Perfect setting for some good old fashioned fisticuffs and Insane Combos! *'Ancient Sky Arena': An ancient location of several thousand years where gem battles took place, the earliest battles between the Crystal Gem rebellion and the forces of the Great Diamond Authority. Another perfect setting for the ClayFighters to pound some clay! *'Dr. Kiln's Underground Base': Defeat every opponent and you can face Dr. Kiln in his new underground base, where he keeps a certain meteor whose goop he used for his mutagen. Put an end to his evil plans once and for all! DLC Exclusive *'Sky Spire': Another ancient Gem location, where Steven had seen Opal for the very first time, along with recovering the Heaven Beetle. Brawl your way up, up, up the stairs and finish 'em off with a one-two Claytality! *'Greg's Storage Shed': A barn that once belonged to Greg's aunt and uncle, used for storage (ahem, hoarding, really) purposes. It has since been mostly cleaned out, due to the many aircraft parts and other odds and ends having been used to build stuff, such as the Cluster Drill. If they don't mess it up too much, the ClayFighters will get to fight in there! *'Crystal Gems' Temple: Rose's Room': A strange area of endless pink clouds, which only Steven could open the door to since he has his mother Rose Quartz's gemstone on his belly. Now, he had wished for a fighting ring to appear on there for the ClayFighters to use to pummel and thrash each other! *'Rose's Armory': A secret Batcave-style location where Rose Quartz, the previous leader of the Crystal Gems and Steven's mom, keeps all sorts of weapons and equipment, especially the Quartizine Trio. Steven made the ClayFighters promise not to tell Pearl that they know of it, lest she gets on their case! *'Prime Kindergarten': This barren location was once used by the Great Diamond Authority to drain the planet's life force in order to create hundreds of nasty gem soldiers. It is also the place where Amethyst was born, and it has always been a sore spot for her. The battle could also be taken to the hidden Control Room where the Crystal Gems had their first indirect confrontation with Peridot! *'Moon Base': An abandoned base of operations where the Great Diamond Authority had planned out the colony for Earth before their defeat by Rose Quartz and her rebels. The lower gravity makes for a rather floaty situation (for Steven, Connie and any of the ClayFighters) and allows for air combos to be pulled off more easily. *'Yellow Diamond's Flagship': Yellow Diamond has arrived in Earth's orbit in her massive flagship, intending to invade the planet. Confront the big cheese herself on the bridge of the vessel for a clay-pounding like any gem's never seen before! Are you "clay-zy" enough to take her down? Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Interplay games Category:Team 50cc Games Category:Pages by JustAlex93